


Lion Hearted Girl BH HS Class Schedules

by Nobana11



Series: Lion Hearted Girl [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, There school schedules for Lion Hearted Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobana11/pseuds/Nobana11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Classes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Making Class times is a pain in the butt literary took me four hours to do.

Class Schedule  | 8:00 AM - 4.18 PM  
---|---  
Student: Stilinski Gniewomir D   
Sophomore Year | Age: 16  
First Period | English: Mr. Multz | 8:00 AM - 8:53 AM  
Second Period | Math: Mr. Carr | 8:56 AM - 9:49 AM  
Third Period | Lacrosse: Coach Finstock | 9:52 AM - 10:45 AM  
Forth Period | Free Class and Lunch | 10:48 AM - 11:41 AM  
Fifth Period Home Room | Chemistry: Mr. Harris | 11:44 AM - 12:37 PM  
Six Period | Economics: Coach Finstock | 12:40 PM -1:33 PM  
Seventh Period | World History: Miss. Ortiz | 1:36 PM - 2:29 PM  
Eighth Period | Biology: Mr. Harris | 3:25 PM - 4:18 PM


	2. Allison's

Class Schedule  | 8:00 AM - 4.18 PM  
---|---  
Student: Argent Allison E  
Sophomore Year | Age: 17  
First Period | English: Mr. Multz | 8:00 AM - 8:53 AM  
Second Period | World History: Miss. Ortiz | 8:56 AM - 9:49 AM  
Third Period | Math: Mr. Carr | 9:52 AM - 10:45 AM  
Forth Period | Free Class and Lunch | 10:48 AM - 11:41 AM  
Fifth Period Home Room | Chemistry: Mr. Harris | 11:44 AM - 12:37 PM  
Six Period | Economics: Coach Finstock | 12:40 PM -1:33 PM  
Seventh Period | Biology: Mr. Harris | 1:36 PM - 2:29 PM  
Eighth Period | French: Ms. Morrel | 3:25 PM - 4:18 PM


	3. Scott's

Class Schedule  | 8:00 AM - 4.18 PM  
---|---  
Student: McCall Scott K   
Sophomore Year | Age: 16  
First Period | English: Mr. Multz | 8:00 AM - 8:53 AM  
Second Period | World History: Miss. Ortiz | 8:56 AM - 9:49 AM  
Third Period | Lacrosse: Coach Finstock | 9:52 AM - 10:45 AM  
Forth Period | Free Class and Lunch | 10:48 AM - 11:41 AM  
Fifth Period Home Room | Chemistry: Mr. Harris | 11:44 AM - 12:37 PM  
Six Period | Economics: Coach Finstock | 12:40 PM -1:33 PM  
Seventh Period | Math: Mr. Carr | 1:36 PM - 2:29 PM  
Eighth Period | Biology: Mr. Harris | 3:25 PM - 4:18 PM


	4. Avisé's

Class Schedule  | 8:00 AM - 4.18 PM  
---|---  
Student: Arbalète Avisé F  
Sophomore Year | Age: 16  
First Period | English: Mr. Multz | 8:00 AM - 8:53 AM  
Second Period | Math: Mr. Carr | 8:56 AM - 9:49 AM  
Third Period | Biology: Mr. Harris | 9:52 AM - 10:45 AM  
Forth Period | Free Class and Lunch | 10:48 AM - 11:41 AM  
Fifth Period Home Room | Chemistry: Mr. Harris | 11:44 AM - 12:37 PM  
Six Period | Economics: Coach Finstock | 12:40 PM -1:33 PM  
Seventh Period | World History: Miss. Ortiz | 1:36 PM - 2:29 PM  
Eighth Period | French: Ms. Morrel | 3:25 PM - 4:18 PM


End file.
